A Wish of Burgers
by DivineSpiritual
Summary: Danny Fenton takes Maya Fey out for burgers in hopes of telling her his true feelings. Question is: does she feel the same? Phantom Channeling pairing


_**A Wish of Burgers**_

 _A one shot of Danny and Maya getting together. I thought it was about time I posted it. I hope you guys all like it. Writing Danny and Maya out was rather fun and I can see them getting along rather well._

* * *

"Come on, Phoenix! Just how am I supposed to tell Maya how I really feel? You knew her the longest!"

Phoenix Wright paused from scribbling something on a paper. He honestly wasn't working, let alone writing anything. He was only doing it as an excuse to avoid answering the questions that was being thrown at him. He sighed before looking up at the agitated young man standing before him. The boy's name was Danny Fenton. He also happened to be Phoenix's second cousin from his mother's side. Although at first glance, people would think they could be brothers. They both after all had black spiky hair and blue eyes. However, Danny's hair flopped forwards while Phoenix's jutted backwards.

Furthermore, the two had a relationship that did seem brotherly. Phoenix was only nine years older than Danny. At that moment, Danny was trying to come to terms on how he felt for Phoenix's dearest friend Maya Fey. Ever since the boy came to Los Angeles for his college degree, he had found himself liking the Kurian Village heiress. His feelings only got stronger after she tried to help him feel better when he got accused for a murder he never committed.

Now the soon to be nineteen year old boy was asking the defense attorney on advice of how to woo Maya. And Phoenix himself was rather unsure himself of how to help. He may have known Maya for over three years, but even he was at a loss of how to aid his cousin of asking the girl if they wanted to go steady.

"Well, you ever thought of the standard date thing, movie and a dinner?" Phoenix questioned with a weak smile.

Danny rolled his eyes at this advice, "That honestly sounds boring. Besides, I don't think she goes for that."

"Then why did you ask for my opinion?" Phoenix sighed and turned his head back to the paper with unreadable writing upon it.

"Because I thought you would at least be of some help." Came a sarcastic reply from Danny.

"Help with what?" Both men glanced to the door and saw Tiffany Howe, Phoenix's girlfriend and a detective at Criminal Affairs, come walking into the Wright & Co Law office. The two have been dating for several months now and their relationship was still going strong. As of now, Tiffany had come over from work to talk to Phoenix about a date they will be going on.

"Evening Tiffany." Phoenix greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hi Nick. And hey Danny. What is it you are asking my boyfriend about?" Tiffany directed her attention on Danny.

"Hey Tiffany. I was hoping that since Phoenix got lucky dating someone as awesome and beautiful as you, and he knew Maya the longest, he would help me…well, at least admit that I actually like her."

"What do you mean 'lucky?'" Phoenix questioned giving Danny a dirty look which the boy ignored.

"You have feelings for Maya? Awe, that's very sweet." Tiffany nearly gushed when she heard him say that.

"Yeah sweet. I just wish I can outright tell her." Danny stuffed his fists into the pockets of his blue jacket.

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I'm afraid she will just laugh at me and think I'm silly. I have a history of girlfriends who all have ended it with me. That pretty much proves I'm not exactly boyfriend material and Maya is honestly the first girl in a long time that I actually have feelings for." Danny responded and looked out the window.

The evening sun shone down upon the hotel across from the street. Upon looking in one room, he could have sworn he saw the bell boy looking at him. He quickly looked away with depression written all over his face. It was clear that he was not joking.

Phoenix frowned and scratched the back of his neck, "At least none of them tried to kill you…" he said with a weak chuckle and he recalled a certain ex-girlfriend of his who tried to do what he implied.

"Actually one tried to, but only my ghost half. She never knew I was that ghost kid Danny Phantom." Danny responded with a deadpan look on his face.

"Oh."

"Well Danny, you do realize that Maya knows you're half ghost as well as the rest of us. Plus she channels spirits of dead people on a daily basis." Tiffany began to explain until Danny cut her off.

"It's not about my ghost half. She already knows about my ghost half. I only want to do something special for her and tell her how I really feel for her."

"Then take her out to a burger joint." Upon suggesting that, Tiffany was taken aback to see both Danny and Phoenix looking at her as if she lost her mind.

"A burger joint? That doesn't sound romantic." Danny pointed out.

"Plus Maya goes to a burger joint all the time." Phoenix added in and he sighed as he thought about all the times Maya dragged him to get the said sandwiches after each trail.

"Maybe not to you, but Maya would love it if you treat her, Danny. And a burger is the best way to her heart. I'm sure there, you would be able to tell her how you truly feel." Tiffany said with careful patience. Phoenix could see she had a point.

Danny pondered over this and knew Tiffany hit the nail on the head. Maya loved burgers. It would certainly be easy from there right? He glanced back up at Phoenix and Tiffany, "I guess I can try, but what if I screw this up? What if Maya just wants to be friends?"

"Then at least you tried. Don't chicken out on this, Danny." Phoenix replied and stood up to place a hand on Danny's shoulder, "And knowing Maya, I'm sure she will never want to hurt you."

Danny looked back at Tiffany and she too gave him confirm nod, "Okay…I will try. Thanks for the advice, guys." With one last smile the boy walked out of the office. Once he was gone, Phoenix glanced at Tiffany,

"Do you think he has a chance?"

"I think he does. I mean, Pearly is hoping that it will. Ever since she saw Maya trying to cheer Danny up, she has embraced the fact they are made for each other," Tiffany laughed silently and glanced back at Phoenix, "It kind of reminds me of how you and I first met."

"Yeah. I still remember that very clearly. I just hope Danny doesn't screw it up." Phoenix glanced out the window.

Tiffany walked up and hugged him gently. She laid her head against his chest and smiled at how warm he was. She said softly, "Oh I think he will be just fine."

Phoenix glanced back down and smiled while his arms wrapped around her, "I'll take your word on that." He kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me out for burgers, Danny! It's been a long time since I had these!" Maya said cheerfully as she sat down in excitement.

"Wasn't that last week?" Danny asked as he sat across from her.

"Way too long. This training has been cutting back on me actually enjoying myself. I honestly miss hanging out with Nick, Pearly, and Tiffany."

Danny could see that Maya did indeed missed being with her friends. However, she kept a smile on her face to indicate she wasn't going to let that get her down. It was one of the things why he had started to really like her.

"I can see that. I mean, I understand that you're training to be the next Kurian Master and that takes a lot of time. It sort of like when I first got my ghost powers."

Danny thought back of when he was only fourteen and he painfully got his powers from his parents' ghost portal. Over the course of time, he had to balance ghost fighting, school, and his social life. He was lucky he had his friends back home or he would probably crumble under pressure.

Maya perked up from his mention of his powers, "I still think it's cool you have ghost powers. Can you take me out for flying again after this?" she questioned eagerly.

After Danny finally admitted about his powers, he took upon himself to take everyone he knew on ghostly flights. Maya and Pearl enjoyed it the most. Phoenix however, the man who hated heights, refused point blank and rather stay on the ground.

Danny laughed lightly at the request. Despite Maya being two years older than him, she still acted like a little kid sometimes. He found it cute, "Sure Maya." He said and she bounced in her seat. The purple beads in her long black hair flew about from the sudden movement.

Finally, their order was ready to be picked up. Danny got a large whooper with medium fries and soda. Maya ordered at least three large burgers and large fries. The half ghost boy was thankful that he had enough money to cover this, or he would be broke. He was beginning to see why Phoenix always looked so distraught whenever Maya wanted burgers.

While Maya started to eat her food at a fast pace, Danny ate his much more slowly. During this, he tried to think of how to start on telling her of how he felt for her.

He wondered how this kind of thing even started. When he was accused of murder some time ago, he felt like he wasn't going to pull through this. His old friends and family were back in Amity Park, Indiana. And the last thing he wanted was for them to see him being accused of murder. He knew he was lucky Phoenix was there to defend him, but what stuck out the most was when Maya did everything she could to comfort him and even cheer him up.

Since then, he saw her in a different light. The first time he met her, he thought she was a strange girl. She did after all wear Japanese looking robes and had the tendency to be loud. But he soon saw what a remarkable person she was. She tried to stay optimistic even in the darkest times. And even though she did tend to act immature at times, she also had a wise side that would come out when need to be. What was even more incredible was that she too knew what it was like to have to deal with the dead. He was after all half ghost, and she had the ability to channel spirits when she needed.

According to Phoenix, only the Fey women can do such a feat. Danny knew that ghosts possessed people, but not in the way the Fey women did. They could call upon any spirit and have them take over the body for a short while. Not to mention the spirits would be able to have most of their physical features. Hearing how Maya's late older sister Mia took over Maya made Danny wonder about that.

This was also why he felt he could trust Maya with his deepest and darkest secrets. He knew Phoenix was shocked about his ghost powers, but he soon got over it quickly since he did see dead people himself. Once Maya had come to realize that Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton were the same, she nearly squealed with delight. It turned out she found him to be just as cool as her favorite TV show star The Steel Samurai.

"Ugh!"

Danny looked up from all his deep thinking and nearly laughed at what he saw. Maya's cheeks were full of burger and it looked like she got some ketchup on her face. He found this whole scene both amusing and adorable at the same time. She chewed several times and finally swallowed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have put too much ketchup on my burger." She said with a pout.

Danny chuckled for a moment before replying, "Guess you learned your lesson then," he watched as she took a napkin and began to wipe her face. He saw she had missed a place on her cheek and he grabbed a napkin himself, "Here, you missed a spot."

He reached over and gently wiped off the rest of the ketchup. Maya didn't move until he sat back in his seat. He noticed her face was a little flushed and he stared at her in slight confusion. She shook her head and said quietly which was rather out of character, "Thanks Danny."

"No problem." He responded and went back to eating his burger. He wondered why she looked red in the face for a moment.

Maya in the meantime took a hold of her last burger and began to bite into it much slower than before. She was not sure why she felt her heart skip a beat just from Danny wiping her cheek off. To be honest, she never felt like this before. She was rather confused. She had never spent time with guys up until Nick. But she never saw him as a romantic partner, despite Pearl's intentions. Luckily her cousin backed off after Phoenix and Tiffany got together. Maya was rather happy to see her two close friends as a couple though she couldn't help but feel jealous that Nick found his special someone and she hadn't found hers yet.

Pearl insisted that she would find one someday. That's when Nick introduced his cousin Danny. Maya at first thought he was going to be like Nick. The family resemblance was uncanny considering they both have strange spiky black hair and blue eyes; not to mention both love the color blue. But Maya soon saw they had their differences. For one thing, Danny was way more fun than Nick was. And she thought he was cute with his hair that flopped over his face. He also had a bright smile that seemed to light up his features. When she saw how down he was during the murder case, she tried everything to cheer him up.

Since then, she found herself enjoying his company more and more. It also made her even more excited to know he had powers. Ghost powers to be exact and she loved it when he took her on flights. She would probably almost admit to herself that she enjoyed being around Danny more so than Nick. Maybe it had something to do with that Nick have always been like an older brother she never had. Danny was an entirely different thing. It also didn't help that Pearl had now latched onto the idea that Danny was her new special someone. Unlike before with Nick that Maya simply just shrugged that off, the Kurian Village heiress would actually blush every time her cousin brought Danny up.

She slowly shifted her eyes upwards through her bangs and could see Danny busily finishing the last of his burger. She took this moment to observe him. She did admit that he was indeed cute; no not cute, more like handsome. She would also think that he felt strong whenever he carried her easy. In a way, he was kind of like her knight in shining armor. He was after all a ghost hero.

Danny glanced up and their eyes met. Realizing he caught her staring, Maya quickly looked back down at her burger. The boy quirked an eyebrow but he decided not to question it. He sighed mentally and wondered of how to tell her his feelings. Maybe after their meal would be the best time.

For the remainder of their meal, neither said a word. It wasn't until after they got up to go when Danny spoke up, "So Maya, wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure." Maya answered with a bright smile, "Only if you promise to give me a flight home."

She expected him to give her like a typical Nick response, but Danny instead said, "No problem." The smile he gave her once more made her heart skip a beat.

The couple walked out of the burger joint. Silence once more fell between them. Danny gulped and rubbed his hair. He had to say it. It was now or never. He knew he wasn't going to get another chance like this. Maya had to return to the Kurian Village again and her training took up a lot of her time. He gulped and gathered up his courage.

"Uh Maya…" he began but he was cut off by her suddenly saying,

"Danny look!" He jumped a little from her outburst and glanced down at her. She was after smaller than he was. Still, it really amazed him of how loud she can be.

"What?" he saw her point upwards at the starry night sky.

"Look! Up there!" He followed her gaze and in time too, for he thought he saw a shooting star go by them, "A shooting star! I get to make a wish!"

"Really Maya? Aren't you a little too old to be wishing on stars?" he questioned and Maya puffed out her cheeks.

"Now you sound like Nick! Come on, Danny, it will be fun!"

"Ouch. Don't compare me to Phoenix, Maya. Besides I was joking." Danny poked Maya on the shoulder. The girl rolled her eyes but she soon clasped her hands together and silently made her wish. After a minute, Maya opened her eyes and stared up at the sky, "So what did you wish for?" he asked mildly curious.

"I can't tell you what it is, or it wouldn't come true." She responded and Danny let out an overdramatic groan.

"Oh come on, seriously?"

"Yeah seriously, so get used to it, buster! Now you gonna go ghost and fly me home?" Maya questioned as she waited for him to do just what she asked for.

She blinked when she saw him give her a playful smirk, "I don't know. Since you are so unwilling to tell me what you wished for, I don't think I wanna fly you home." He started to walk off.

Bewildered, Maya puffed out her cheeks once more, "Hey! That was so not part of the deal! That's not fair!" she pointed a finger at Danny's back, "You made a promise to fly me home! Not because I won't tell you what I wished for!"

"Uh huh. Sure Maya." Danny sang in a sing song voice.

He started laughing under his breath. He was having too much fun teasing this girl. Sure he was attended on telling her how he felt. But he also wanted to know exactly what she wished on that star. He had a feeling it was free burgers.

Maya opened her mouth to retort but closed it. She looked down and clasped her hands together, "Okay…I guess I can tell you."

"Okay Maya, I was only teasing, I will…" he trailed off when he heard what she had said. He turned back to face her. He noticed how her whole demeanor had changed, "Maya? What's wrong? Wait, did you say you were going to tell me…?"

"My wish, yeah, I'm going to tell you. Just, don't make fun of me." She looked up through her bangs, her dark eyes looking into his. He had a feeling if he did tease her, it would honestly hurt her feelings.

He slowly walked over towards her and gave her a sweet smile, "I won't make fun of you, Maya. I promise." And he meant it. He didn't care if it was the silliest wish ever.

Maya seemed to brighten at this and took a deep breath, "My wish…I wished…" now she was starting to feel a little flustered. She wanted to go back on saying what she wished for, but she had promised to tell him. Besides, maybe now it was time to see where this will lead. She gulped and finally said, "I wished to have more times that were like this with you in the future."

Danny blinked at this, "You…you really enjoyed being around me that much?" He pondered for a second before he went on before she could even reply, "Or did you mean just hang out with me and everyone else?"

"No, just you." Maya saw his face turn bright red.

"I…" He rubbed the back of his neck and cleared his throat. Did that mean she…? No, probably not. She didn't seem to imply that she liked him that way. She just enjoyed being around him the most, and probably just as a friend. This made him feel rather depressed, "I see…that's great, Maya."

The way he said that threw off Maya. Did he not want to be around her? "Danny? What's the matter?"

"It's…nothing Maya. Really. Look, I'll fly you home." He was about to go ghost but Maya stopped him by placing her hand on his arm.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. Is this some kind of a twisted way to make fun of me even though you promised you wouldn't?" Maya demanded as she glared up at him.

"What? No!"

"Then was it, Danny? I said I enjoyed being around you and I wished to hang out with you and only you a lot in the future? And then you looked so upset about that. Do you not like me? Did Nick force you to take me out for burgers so he didn't have to?"

"No! Phoenix wouldn't do that! I took you out on my behalf! And I never said I didn't like you!"

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"Because what you said made it seem like you only liked me as a friend! And the only reason I took you out was so I can finally tell you how I feel about you!"

There was a long silence. Maya pulled her hand away as she took a single step back. She had not expected him to say that. He actually liked her that way?

Upon realizing what he said, Danny quickly looked away. He felt rather embarrassed at this point. Great, so much for being all romantic, now he blew away his chances. The stillness was starting to become irritating but Danny didn't dare look back at Maya. He was afraid if he did, he would see her looking at him with disgust.

"Danny?" He finally heard her say his name in a soft voice, "Do you…really like me? As in more than just a friend?"

He bit his bottom lip before finally looking down at her. Her face was unreadable at this point. He swallowed and replied quietly, "Yes Maya, I like you more than just a friend."

"For how long?"

"Since you tried to cheer me up during my murder case. I don't know what it is, but you somehow made your way into my heart, Maya. And I see what an incredible person you are. I actually haven't felt like this in a long time and that's why I took you out. I wanted to finally let you know how I really felt," he sighed before turning to face her fully, "I don't know if you feel the same way, but just know that I really do like you, Maya, and I honestly want to take our relationship to the next level. If you don't, then that's okay. I'm kinda used to being rejected anyway."

Maya watched Danny turned his head to the side. She could see the pain etched in his light blue eyes. She could tell just from looking into his eyes that he had been turned down by girls before. It broke her heart to think any girl would never want to be with someone as awesome as Danny. She certainly was taken aback that he said he really liked her that way. But after getting over her shock, she wanted to assure him that she too felt the same. A smile crept on her face and she slowly reached over before taking his hand. He looked back at her in surprise.

"Danny, don't worry about me rejecting you," she said looking up at him. It took all her courage to place her hand on the side of his face. Her heart was pounding fast within her chest, "Because I like you more than just a friend too."

She leaned up and gave him a small peck on the cheek. She would have laughed so hard from the looks on Danny's face if she wasn't blushing herself. He actually looked shocked by either her words or kiss, it was hard to tell.

"You…you really do?" he asked to make sure and Maya laughed this time.

"Yeah, I do Danny. It's hard not to since you're really fun to be around and I think you're really cute."

His face was still deeply red that it would put tomatoes to shame. Finally a smile spread across his face and he jumped into the air, "Sweet!"

"Now can you fly me home?" she asked, still smiling. Just seeing Danny happy was rather endearing.

Danny smiled back and in a flash of light, two rings appeared at his waist before separating to turn him into his ghost form Danny Phantom. The transformation still left Maya in awe. She felt a little jealous that he had ghost powers.

"Ready to go, milady?" The new nickname made Maya laugh, though her cheeks were also flushed.

"You better believe it."

Without another word, he swooped her up in his strong arms. Maya put her arms around his neck and let out a squeal of delight when he flew straight into the air. She always loved this. It may have been an hour long ride by train to get to Kurian Village, but Danny's flight took a lot less time. They were only half way that Maya looked down and the view was so breathtaking. It was too bad Nick was such a pansy, because he would have loved this view too if he gave it a try. Maya also knew that Danny was the only thing keeping her from falling to her death. This thought made her hug herself closer to him. Her mind wandered about how the two have admitted to liking each other not too long ago.

She was still surprised but now she felt at ease. No longer did the two have to feel awkward around each other. Oh wait till Pearl heard about this. She hoped her little cousin wasn't too worried about her being out this late.

"We're here." Danny's voice brought her out of her pondering and she pouted to see the flight was over.

"Awe. I wish it was longer." Maya said as Danny landed gently on the ground.

"Mystic Maya!" The two turned to see a familiar small girl come rushing up, "Mystic Maya! I was so worried about you and…Mr. Danny?"

"Hey there, Pearly," Danny waved to Pearl, "Sorry if Maya was out late. But she's back now."

Pearly blinked and gave them both a bright smile, "No it's fine! Thank you for bringing Mystic Maya back safe and sound. I'll leave you two alone!" She gave them a bashful smile before skipping away back to the mansion.

Danny and Maya watched her go before looking at each other, "Wait till she hears the good news." Maya said with a snicker.

"She probably won't be able to sleep." Danny chuckled with her.

"Anyway, I better go inside. Thanks for tonight, Danny."

"No problem, Maya. I hope we can make time to do it again."

Maya could see he had a point. She looked down at her sandals before looking back up at Danny. He was still in his ghost form; seeing his glowing green eyes peering down at her made her feel a little more flustered.

"We'll make the time." She said and she meant it.

Training or not, she will do whatever she can to spend more time with Danny. The young half ghost man couldn't agree more. His college days will make it hard as well, but then again Phoenix and Tiffany had managed to find a way through their own busy schedules. If a defense attorney and detective can get around to being with each other, surely a college student and a Kurian Village heiress can do the same.

"Okay good. Night Maya." Danny said and he placed his gloved finger underneath Maya's chin to look into her dark eyes.

Maya found herself getting lost in his eyes and her heart started to beat faster. He was getting closer and she breathed, "Night Danny."

Danny closed the distant and his lips found hers. He had kissed girls before but none were as sweet as this. For Maya however, this was her first kiss ever and she was enjoying it. She couldn't think of doing it with anyone but Danny. She closed her eyes and kissed him back shyly. After a moment, they parted and Danny rested his forehead against Maya's. They stayed that way for another minute until the ghost hero took a step back.

He gave her a playful salute and flew into the air. Maya watched him go until he disappeared into the night sky. She held her hands to her chest, her heart still beating quickly. She had no idea this night would turn out like this, but she never felt happier. She sighed in content and turned to walk into the mansion. She had a dazed look on her face and when she got inside, Pearl was waiting for her.

"Oh I saw that kiss, Mystic Maya! That was so romantic!" Her cousin exclaimed and started twirling around.

Maya blushed at Pearl's reaction and shook her head, "It was just a kiss, Pearly." She tried to say but the little girl shook her head,

"Not just any kiss. It was your first kiss! And Mr. Danny is perfect for you, Mystic Maya!"

Maya could only smile and looked back outside. Maybe Pearl was right. She couldn't wait for the next date with Danny and she didn't care if they went for burgers again. Anything will be fine as long as she was with that half ghost boy.

Danny in the meantime was flying in loops in the air and he was letting out cheers. She liked him! And they were no officially a couple. He couldn't wait to get back to the Wright & Co. Law Offices and tell Phoenix and Tiffany all about it. Tonight couldn't get any better.


End file.
